Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5(1-5k)-4(2k+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{1-5k}{)} - 4(2k+5) $ $ {-5+25k} - 4(2k+5) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -5+25k {-4(}\gray{2k+5}{)} $ $ -5+25k {-8k-20} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {25k - 8k} {-5 - 20}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {17k} {-5 - 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {17k} {-25}$ The simplified expression is $17k-25$